Fantage Britney
Fantage Britney is a blog that was created solely for the the game Fantage. The blog is currently hosted on Wordpress.com and is owned by Britneyspies. History Fantage Britney was created on December 31, 2012 by britneyspies. The first post of titled "Welcome to my Fantage blog " and it had an astounding number of 4 total views as of today. In the post, Britneyspies stated that some of the main goals of the blog was to give out helpful tips, cheats, and glitches to other Fantagians. Britneyspies also pleaded others to add her on her Fantage account, which at the time was bretneyspies. On this last day of 2012, Britneyspies also created the first two homepages of the blog, which are the Fantage: About Us page and the Fantage Cheats page. After the first post, Fantage Britney became inactive until 7 months later on July 19, 2013 when she posted about a contest to apologize for the length of inactivity. On August 15, 2013, Britneyspies published the post "How to earn on Gifthulk ", which was originally made to help her friend earn money for Fantage. This post soon lead to the creation of the page Free Membership + Gold + eCoins!. On October 20, 2013, Jadekiwi joined Fantage Britney as an admin of the blog. She introduced herself as one of Britneyspies' close friends. Her job was to update the blog weekly and post about events. Her first event post was titled "Autumn Event! " and was published on the same day she joined. On the same day a new admin joined, Britneyspies introduced the Chat page in her post titled "New Chat!!! :D ". Currently, however, the chatbox on Fantage Britney appears to be not working at the moment. This might be due to Wordpress.com's choices to remove actions from the free website package. Close to the time period that Britneyspies created the Chat page, the remaining pages that you see on Fantage Britney today were added sometime in 2013. Today, the Chat page has been deleted by Britneyspies as of August 2016. After working for Fantage Britney for around 5 months, Jadekiwi published her last post on the blog on March 14, 2014 which was titled "A couple updates and news on fantage... ". A couple days later on March 21, 2014 in a post titled "Jade Quitting ", Britneyspies informed viewers that Jadekiwi had left the blog for an unknown reason. As of today, Jadekiwi is an honored user on Fantage Britney. Following Jadekiwi's departure, a new admin, Mzzyroyal, was introduced to the blog on April 5, 2014 in a post she published titled "About me! ". Mzzyroyal's role included updating the blog weekly and publish events post, similar to what Jadekiwi's role was before. Mzzyroyal continued to publish blog posts until early 2015, when both admins of the blog took their unannounced break. Most recently on August 23, 2016, Britneyspies announced that the blog's Free Fantage Accounts Page now contains 100+ working accounts, which makes their list one of the largest for working Fantage Accounts. Current Pages Fantage: About Us! - Created in 2012 by Britneyspies Fantage Cheats - Created in 2012 by Britneyspies, contains glitches and cheats. Updated when neccessary every month. Chat Here!!!!! - Created in 2013 by Britneyspies. Currently, the chat is not working. Copyright - Created in 2013 by Britneyspies to express her rules and regulations on the blog's content. Free Fantage Accounts - Created in 2013 by Britneyspies. The page is one of the most popular on the blog while containing 100+ Fantage accounts. Fashion Shows - Created in 2013 by Britneyspies and Jadekiwi. Contains advice for fashion shows for both non-members and premium members. Free Membership + Gold + eCoins = Created in 2013 by Britneyspies to teach other individuals on how to use gifthulk, sign-up, etc. Current Site Administrators 'Britneyspies' Little is known about Britneyspies, with exceptions of hints on various posts on Fantage Britney. Such examples include the post "Fantage USA vs CANADA? ", where viewers learned that Britneyspies' nationality is Canadian. Her age is unknown for she has yet to mention about that topic, but many viewers believe that her age is somewhere between 1-100. Britneyspies also enjoys recoloring Fantage users, as she did in her post titled "First Recolours (Fantage) :D " back in 2013. Evidently, Britneyspies is passionate about maintaining her copyright rules in the Copyrights page of the blog. A couple bewildered viewers commented that Britneyspies was quote a bit "coo coo" when she was talking about what the punishments would be if one should violate her rules. Britneyspies also enjoys mocking Fantage at times while still giving out guides to other users on her blog. On Fantage, Britneyspies used to have a account named bretneyspies, but it was apparently banned around 2013 for an unkonwn reason. Her current account is crystalightpeace, which was created shortly after her first account was banned. The image (shown above) of crystalightpeace has also been used by others claiming to have access or own the account when evidently, it belonged to Britneyspies. Today, crystalightpeace has a level on Fantage of around 421 according to her idfone on the Cheats page. 'Mzzyroyal' Mzzyroyal joined the blog in April of 2014 shortly after Jadekiwi's departure from the blog. Similar to Britneyspies, Mzzyroyal's age is unknown, but her nationality is also Canadian. On her gravatar profile, Mzzyroyal apparently enjoys art and mocking some of Fantage's ridiculous updates/events. This was evident in her recent post "Fall Fairy Fiasco Event ". On Fantage Britney, Mzzyroyal is the event updater. However, Mzzyroyal helps Britney update the Free Fantage Accounts page at various times. On Fantage, Mzzyroyal's username is mzzyroyal. Her level and the date in which she joined is unknown unlike Britneyspies. However, Mzzyroyal appears to be active on her Fantage Account.